


So You're Saying You're Not Into That Weird, Kinky Bullshit?

by twisted_thyme



Series: Hannor Kinksploration [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BUt also kinky af even if its tame here, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blow Jobs, Connor is a curious boi, Daddy Kink, Gavin likes to start shit, Hank is shy, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Power Play, Self-Lubrication, Sexual Humor, Spanking, Wire Play, also, boy over here watching porn to learn lol, connor is thirsty af, dubcon, good ass art, idiots with kinks, let him be dommed hank goddamn, like its Connor just convincing Hank to be open with himself and not feel like he has to hold back, more like an introduction and test run, not more writing, second chapter is the art, sorta - Freeform, uhhhh, which ends up being more of a reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_thyme/pseuds/twisted_thyme
Summary: “I want you to dominate me, tie me up and fuck my slutty ass, Hank. I want you to rough me up like you do everyone else and pound into me as hard as you claw at the sheets, so please, please fuck me and show me what it means to do weird, kinky shit.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well here I am again. I know I should be updating my ABO work, but I got hella inspired by some good ass art by @moochcomics on Tumblr, so I had to write something for them and their wonderful piece (which I will try to link or embed here) 
> 
> I hope you like the writing that goes with it, and yeah, just enjoy my manic-written work that is basically just me ranting about why bdms isn't actually toxic. 
> 
> Anywayssss, thanks for reading and go pay the artist some love if you can!! <3

Connor always loved how Hank could take charge of a situation.

Perhaps not when he’d shoved him against a wall and told him to stay the fuck out of his way… But just about every other time, it was down right sexy. The man had a way of cultivating respect from those around him, his deep and echoing voice cutting through the chaos and commanding silence in the room. It was a shame Connor rarely got to see it himself, the Lieutenant opting to be soft on him, especially after they’d gotten together and started dating.

It’s not that he didn’t enjoy their soft cuddles and the gentle way Hank would take him to bed, but it just felt like there was something missing… like the man was holding back with him in a way he didn’t with other people. It made Connor wonder if he was doing something wrong, had been shut down one too many times on the field, or had too tender of a face for the man, concerned he might not be an open, accepting lover his intended felt he could open up to completely. Though he’d been programmed specifically to get people to trust him, it seemed the Lieutenant feared taking things harder with him, pushing the android over the edge with emotion, or allowing himself to be honest about what he liked, specifically in the bedroom.

Of course there were small glimpses with Hank’s mind jumbled in the sound of slapping skin, so he’d heard certain suggestions or growls of desires, but they’d always been cut off with a kiss and a soft word, Hank clearly doing everything he could to keep this certain something from his boyfriend and police partner. Unsure of what else to do, Connor began searching through data banks, scanning files of sexual nature, and meticulously analyzing positions, toys, and even fetishes in the hopes of figuring out which one the man had been hiding. He knew the Lieutenant would never tell him on his own, but if he happened to find the one interest, he could bring it up and convince his lover that he was not only open but happy to participate with him, always excited by the prospect of increasing his pleasure.

One night while they laid in bed, Hank reading Bridge to Terabithia, which he was adamant about Connor ceasing to call a children’s book with its “heartbreaking content,” the android stumbled onto something that he thought may finally be what he was looking for. It fit with Hank’s personality, was somewhat on the fringe of accepted, and generally seemed like an interesting subject the brunet was becoming all the more curious about. Taking the chance and seeming as casual as he could, he turned to his lover and ran a hand through his curls, flashing that sheepish smile the man was all too fond of.

“Could I ask you a question, Lieutenant?”

The man rolled his eyes and set the book down, looking back over at Connor, brow heavy with irritation.

“Come on, Connor. I told you not to call me that unless we’re at work. You don’t have to follow that bullshit protocol anymore,” He told him, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing when he saw the sad glint in Connor’s eyes. “But fine, lay it on me. What do you need to ask me?”

“I was doing some research on physical intimacy to learn about different things humans find pleasurable and came across something called BDSM? Does that sound familiar?”

Connor watched as the shimmer in Hank’s eyes grew over his explanation and subsequent question, the man looking as if he’d fall off the bed at the mere uttering of the initialism. Considering how tame his reaction was to a foot fetish and role playing, the android knew he must be on the right track now.

“Is it familiar to yo--”

“It’s just weird, kinky bullshit,” The man grumbled, not even waiting for him to finish the question, his heart rate growing faster, and his eyes shifting uncomfortably around the room as he spoke. “Just a bunch of weirdos…”

“If I may, Lieutenant, your reaction seems to indicate you yourself are into this ‘weird, kinky bullshit.’ If you’d like, I’d be more than happy to try it out--”

“Hell no…!” Hank told him at once, shaking his head and smacking his palm to his face, though his guise of disdain was futile as Connor could see an erection pronounced in his lap and under the sheets. “I am not into bondage and bullshit, Connor.”

Why did humans always have to be so complicated? Acting and speaking one way and feeling another. He saw nothing wrong with enjoying something different. All of the sites ensured everyone involved was into it, and reaped enjoyment or emotional benefits from the exercise, not indulging in some one-sided abuse. Why wouldn’t Hank want to open up about that?

“Really, Hank. I find nothing wrong with this form of intimacy. If it brings you pleasure then surely it must be fine to try out.”

“No. Sex and how you do it is supposed to be mutual, Connor, not you doing whatever I say and making you jack me off for God’s sake.”

“But I want to try it out…!” He assured him, severely confused about why it was so hard to understand that making his lover feel good in turn brought him all the pleasure he could desire. It wasn’t that he was his sex toy, he simply enjoyed the activity so long as it was with someone he loved. And he could learn about this so-called “subspace,” that was said to help an untight android like him relax.

“It’s ropes and cuffs and telling people what to do. You wouldn’t like BDSM!”

“Well, I don’t know that until I try, Lieutenant. Of course, I will not force the activity on you as you seem to fear you’d do to me, but I am simply telling you I’m open to the idea, should you ever allow yourself to partake.”

The android kept his voice quiet, softening his smile as he looked at Hank again, resting a hand over one of his lover’s and sparing one final glance at the outlined arousal in the sheets before moving onto other topics, discussing the case they were working and some leads he would follow up on as soon as they got to the station.

 

\------

 

Connor got another glimpse of that side of Hank at the station four and a half weeks later, the man shutting up some “greenies” as they yammered on with thoughtless questions, some about his android partner and if they too would be forced into that situation after the uprising with its new rules of equality.

He always shrugged off those sort of questions, knowing they’d see their faults through Hank’s and his positive results and understand as they spent more time around freed androids, but the Lieutenant never let it slide, slamming his discussion pamphlets onto the desk and staring them down, talking in that deep and domineering voice as he told them to accept the future or get out of Detroit. It always made Connor’s own arousal lurch, considering what he’d sound like if he were worked up and overheating, using the new research on BDSM to aid his fantasy.

The man must’ve been quite a sight in the past, all towering height and sharp lines, possibly even sporting the common leather harnesses or whips in his hand, telling Connor to keep his voice down or he might not get another kiss. If only he’d get into it now, give himself and his boyfriend a chance at this new outlet instead of throwing it away for shame. Maybe he’d bring it up again when they went home, not having long now that most everyone was leaving for the night.

But he’d have to set that aside for now,.Hank was calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face as the new officers left; the group mumbling about the unreliable nature of machinery before getting a parting glare from the Lieutenant.

“You feeling okay?” He asked when they were alone, touching the back panel on Connor’s neck and pulling a gasp from his lips with his present sensitivity. “Jesus, you’re overheating, Connor,” He added, yanking his hand away with the reaction and unexpected temperature. “You been running too much data today?”

“It’s fine, Lieutenant… I was just idling with too many files open. I’m sure it’ll be fine by the time we get home.”

The android rested a hand over the front of his pants, not wanting Hank to see the growing erection and ask how he’d gotten it so quick, not when he was trying to be smooth and calculated in his approach about BDSM this time around.

“Well, alright… Just try not to go too crazy then. We should be leaving in a few minutes here now that that shit’s over with.”

“Oh no you’re not, man and bot!” Came the caustic voice from across the room, Detective Reed weedling his way through the briefing room desks and over to the pair, a data pad in hand.

Connor couldn’t help but roll up his shoulders and look with a skeptically raised brow, knowing from experience the man was best dealt with in the shortest span of time.

“Get the fuck out of here, Gavin. We’re going home,” Hank groaned, pushing past him and reaching for the door before the other caught up, leaning against the wall and smirking like he owned the whole world.

“As much as I support your new relationship and late night vanilla sexcapades, all fondling and ken doll sexiness that you need to get to, Captain said you have to stay. Told me to give you this.” He held out the data pad, daring one of them to take it and looking smug as a teen who’d graffitied his first dick on a wall.

Hank stopped Connor from taking it, ripping it from Gavin’s hand and looking it over to make sure it wasn’t installed with a virus like last time, ensuring his story was true when he grumbled and cursed under his breath. The android sighed with the news, sad he couldn’t fulfill his plan when he was already horny, and confused that there was more sexual jargon he had to learn about. Now he had to find out what a flavor had to so with intercourse, again being shocked at human’s abilities to make these sort of connections.

“Hah, the poor android’s lost it. looks like you won’t be getting any tonight, Hank. Have fun!” The shorter detective chimed, getting back at them with bumping shoulders as he shoved out the door and went on his way to do what they wished they could, check out for the night.

“Dammit, Jeffrey! Making us take a case when he already have so many. Maybe I should go back to drinking all day. Had less work to do then.”

Hank shook his head and sighed, slumping his shoulders as he reopened the door and lead Connor back out to the now abandoned detective’s quarter. The sound of their shoes echoed in the open space, the Lieutenant's bothered grunt sounding louder without it being swallowed in the surrounding chaos. It seemed everyone really had left for the weekend, all the cases being solved, saved for later, or shoved over to the two of them to finish quicker together. Now he could see why some of them resisted having android partners as well, fearing they'd be stuck in the same position with another quick analysis based officer to shoulder the weight.  

“What did he mean by that…? Vanilla? I thought it was a popular flavor, but Detective Reed used it in the context of coitus, and I don’t understand.”

He sat at his desk, looking back at Hank with curious eyes and raising a surprised brow when the man snorted.

“It’s just a way of saying standard sex… Like the way vanilla is the standard ice cream flavor,” Hank told him, looking down at the data pad and typing something down on the computer, the atmosphere still casual.

Maybe this could be the segue into what he’d meant to discuss at home. There were no other humans or androids nearby, everyone but the emergency response call unit being gone, and even they were a jaunt away, too far for anyone to know what they were doing if they got up to something… not vanilla.

“So that… ‘weird, kinky bullshit’ BDSM is the opposite of vanilla then,” He responded with a laid-back tone, looking down at the screen to feign concentration, keep his eyes from seeming suspicious. He could tell Hank was getting strung up, practically feeling his shoulders tense as the mood shifted in the air.

“I told you to drop that shit, Connor.”

“I’m only making a connection, putting the related words together and discerning their meanings, nothing more. Though I do find it fascinating your heart rate is increasing again, as it did the last time I’d brought that acronym up to you for consideration.” Even still, he kept his head down, ignoring the eyes boring into him as he looked blindly at the screen, acting as if he somehow wasn’t catching onto the man’s dissatisfaction.

Hank rolled closer to his desk, trying to will the brunet’s eyes up before he coughed and began tapping his foot on the ground.

“Well, I don’t give a damn. I told you to drop it.”

“Does the idea of tying me up and fucking me to disrepair arouse to you, Lieutenant?” Because it sure as hell aroused him, wondering what it would take to make Hank touch him that way.

“Drop it.”

“Your tapping foot on the floor--”

“Drop it.”

“And the pheromones growing in the air--”

“Connor, I fuckin’ told you to drop it. Just cuz you’re a deviant doesn’t mean you can’t listen once or twice, does it?”

Then Connor finally glanced back up, looking almost repentant as he met Hank’s gaze head on  and tucked his tie back into place.

“Maybe I’d listen if you tied me up, Hank. That might do the trick.” He winked and grinned, watching with a bit of a laugh as the man did that same head shake and face palm, mumbling under his breath.

“God, you should just shut up and work.”

True, that was the proper thing to do, but Connor could see he was making progress now. The Lieutenant’s heart beat was thumping faster by the moment, and the android could practically smell the musk in the air with the high pheromone count he was gathering. If he just gave it one final push, he could get Hank to at least open up to the idea and his growing curiosities.

“You really could tie me up, Lieutenant. As I told you last time, I’d be happy to give it a go. And not just for your sake.”

For a moment he worried he might’ve gone too far with is prodding, but his worries were quelled as Hank looked up at him and stared with a resigned bob of his head.

“You know there are cameras in here, right? It’s not like its just me you have to deal with.”

The man was really catching at thread now, looking for excuses he knew were inconsequential at best. But Connor knew he couldn’t get the man on board if he didn’t assuage each of his concerns, most of all that about his own desire, and second of all of their privacy.

“There are exactly 45 minutes and 25 seconds before the cleaning staff comes and takes the footage for the day. If we finish up before then, I can clear the video and switch it with film of us working,” He told him softly, smiling a little and adjusting his own tented pants, reaching his foot out and grazing over Hank’s leg that still tapped nervously on the floor.

The man had always liked it, despite getting flustered when everyone else was around to see it, even teasing back from time to time, so Connor thought to lighten the mood with the tactic, ease into this and show the Lieutenant it’d be alright. It managed to get the leg to stop tapping, but he still didn’t have quite the reaction he wanted, Hank shaking his head and returning his focus to the data pad.

“I’m still not doing it, Connor. Even if I did happen to be into BDSM, I wouldn’t make you participate. I’m not one of those damn guys at the Eden Club, forcing androids to do what I want, so just drop it and do what makes you feel aroused next time instead of considering me instead.”

“Did I say I didn’t want this?” Connor asked, feeling himself grow more frustrated with the Lieutenant.

Hank needed to get that idea out of his head, that he was forcing Connor into BDMS, sex, or a relationship just because the human-android standard was predominantly one of force. On the contrary, the android felt he was the one often calling the shots, putting the suggestions forward he knew his lover was trying to “protect” him from and then letting Hank approve or disapprove depending on if he felt it safe enough territory for the two of them to experience. Sometimes, he needed to just live a little, allow himself to breathe and actually… feel like all androids strived to before the world started paying attention.

“No, but…”

“Well, I’ve been trying to convince you that it’s okay to try it, let you make the choice on your own to be open with yourself, but it appears my programming miscalculated on how to go about it,” He stated as Hank trailed off, pushing away from his desk and climbing out of his chair, walking over to the Lieutenant’s side of the table and caging him in his seat with hands locked on the armrests. Connor stared down at him and flashed his erection, letting the man see before he’d hear just how un-forced into this he was.

“So I suppose I’ll have to try a different, more human approach.”

He leaned in closer to Hank, idling a kiss away from his lips and bringing his hands down to the man’s hips as he peered back at him with warped, human eyes.

“I want you to dominate me, tie me up and fuck my slutty ass, Hank. I want you to rough me up like you do everyone else and pound into me as hard as you claw at the sheets, so please, please fuck me and show me what it means to do weird, kinky shit.”

Connor waited for what felt like hours as he sat in silence, panting and feeling the ultra-realistic cock twitching in his boxers as Hank shifted and flexed, moving in a moment’s notice as he stood and swooped the brunet into his arms, slamming him down onto the copious papers on his desk and standing above him, his breath rolling over the shell of his ear.

“You really like to push my buttons, don’t you?” Hank panted, holding firmly onto the end of Connor’s tie and bringing him in closer as he nipped at his ear, a hand trailing back around to the panel on his throat and teasing at the rectangular border.

The brunet couldn’t help but groan, squirming a little as he felt the onset of pleasure; his little fantasy starting to blur with reality. He was already eager to see where this would go, parting his legs and beginning to unbutton his shirt before a hand came down and stopped him in his tracks.

“You said you wanted me to dominate you, huh? Well, maybe I won’t let you touch yourself the whole time, considering how much of a bad boy you were by making me fuck you at work.” He rubbed soothing circles into the wrist of his hand, Hank’s thumb drawing circles over the synthetic skin and making the android feel something like a jolt of electricity when a cold metal cuff was slapped round his wrist.

He peered back up at Hank, feeling excitement mount with the new component and the tone of his voice, easily offering the other wrist and tapping his foot on the front of the man’s thigh once his hands were bound down. Even though he knew he could break the cuffs, or use the safe word they’d agreed on from the first time they’d had sex, it was riveting to feel this lack of control, to let his mind process and move differently, attention honed on one thing, Hank, and the pleasure he was sure to experience with him.

“I am a bad boy,” He purred, using a leather heel to graze against the front of Hank’s slacks, grinning wide at the panting man above him. “I think I need someone to teach me a lesson.”

“God, how much porn have you downloaded?” Hank responded immediately, setting the chain of the cuffs on the wall rack between their desks, hoistoning Connor’s arms above his head as the man chuckled to himself, finishing Connor’s task of unbuttoning his shirt and eliciting a click of an internal warning with the unfamiliar stretch.

“Oh, just enough to be fascinated. No more than ten hours.”

The Lieutenant just laughed and shook his head, his long silver head cascading over his face as he bent to pull Connor’s jacket, tie, and shirt off, his hands finding their way to the clasp of his belt. He could feel the man shaking as he slid the leather snake from the loops, denoting the anticipation that was clearly overriding the both of their systems. It seemed like they couldn’t move fast enough, and as Hank left the boxers on after he stood straight again, the android couldn’t help but whine, kicking his feet like a petulant child.

“Would you please just fuck me, Lieutenant?” He whined, looking at him with increasingly desperate eyes, yanking at his hands before remembering the cuffs.

He just needed to feel some sort of satisfaction to tide him over, satisfy him enough that he wouldn’t be so antsy.

“See, I don’t--I’m positive you have no idea what you’ve got yourself into, Connor, because the thing with BDSM is, you’ve given me the control of the situation.”

Hank leaned in close to his ear, his hand reaching back and pawing at the panel again, pressing against it and flicking his fingers over the corner that rested just against a sensory wire. It made Connor’s eyes almost roll to the back of his head, his legs trying to loop around the other before Hank lodged himself snug between, the free hand holding it down in place. Connor could hardly remember what the man had said through the haze of sensation, having to replay through the past 30 seconds before he could muster a response.

“I know that…! But I can still beg…!”

To be honest, he still wasn’t quite sure of what he was getting himself into, but he was learning as they went, willing to try it out and see how far the Lieutenant could take him before breaking.

“Or we could stop,” Hank told him in a serious voice, removing his hand and  looking back into Connor’s eyes with a near worried gaze, dilation wavering between the two possible outcomes.

But that was the last thing the brunet wanted. He was more than a little into this, more sensitive than he had been in the past, and he was living for the uncertainty of what would come next, rejecting the option to construct the situation and taking it as humans would, one step at a time.

“No, Hank. Please, I want to keep going, if you’ll have me, too.”

The man silently looked back at him before nodding, biting his lip and replacing his hands as he leaned in for a tender kiss on his lips.

“Fine, we’ll do the _tame_ , kinky bullshit,” He answered, moving his hand back and forth on Connor’s thigh, seeming to process the moment in his own way before he began getting more into the scene as well. “And if you’re good, maybe Daddy’ll let you have it again.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Connor said immediately, adding the word and its new meaning into his bank, spreading his legs wider and rolling his hips up against Hank to hopefully coax the man into touching him more.

“Good boy. You’re already learning so fast.”

He got a hand through his hair, Hank’s weathered fingers combing rpund his curls as he smiled down at him with an affectionate, almost sweet smile on his lips. And with it, Connor couldn’t help but feel proud, something swelling inside him at the gesture and coo, making the android nuzzle up against the hand, mumbling about being a good boy before it trailed back to the back of his neck.

The brunet gasped and moaned, feeling the panel being pulled up and away from its place, the heated wires and circuit singing inside as they hit the cold air. He wondered if he should beg to be touched their, squirm and whine like the actors, or just try to sit patiently and calmly as he could, deciding on the last option in the hopes of getting more praise. Odd how he simultaneously wanted more praise and more sternness from his lover, the two seeming so different and yet both tying him up further with need.

“Do you not like it when Daddy touches you here?” Hank teased, dipping his fingers inside the compartment and tracing over various wires, ignoring the sensory wire for now.

“It’s alright…!”

He willed himself to remain still, repressing a twitch when he grazed over that blue wire, sure the man could feel the degree of his desire with the burn of each cord.

“Oh? I thought you loved it so much when I rubbed your wires back here. Maybe I was wrong when I felt your shaking earlier.”

The man reached over for the sensory wire, running it between his fingers and pressing his chest flush against Connor’s as he wound his other hand up with those bound above their heads, holding them still as the android began writhing underneath, a cry leaving his lips with the overpowering pleasure. He felt as if he might short circuit with the actions, a shock rushing from his head to his toes when his lover pulled on the wire, moving it around and stirring sensations all over his body. Plans of calm instantly dashed.

“Yes, Daddy! I-I love it so much!” He cried, raising his hips for more contact as well, feeling the preparatory lubricant beginning to slide from the ring between his legs.

But before he could get too close to the climax, his pleasure held back from expanding, Hank pulled his hands and body away, beginning to stroke over his own covered length as he watched Connor wriggle and adjust on the desk, hips bucking up in a futile attempt for pleasure. The only solace the android could take was that it was confirmed the man enjoyed the sight of him desperate, his inference on his lover’s preference not being off this time. He just hoped he’d eventually get a chance to experience his own satisfaction, feeling more frantic for it as his slicking up thighs began to chafe.

“You’re such a damn pretty picture when you’re needy, Connor. I could just watch you all day.”

Just the feel of his breath against his cheek was making this harder for the brunet, a whine escaping his lips with the rumble in Hank’s chest echoing in the air. God, this was a good idea, and he thanked his maker that Hank was starting to think so, too.

“If you want some pleasure for your cock, you could always put it inside me,” He suggested, knowing it wouldn’t work before Hank started chuckling.

“We’ll get there. But I’m gonna enjoy all 45 of my minutes while I can.”

“It’s 29 now,” He choked out, holding his breath as Hank pulled down his uniform boxers, exposing his wet thighs and the quivering ring of tension that lied between, biting down hard on his tongue when a finger trickled down around it, not quite pressing in.

Connor wished he could use his hands to push the man in, pulling on the cuffs again before feeling them creek a bit and stopping, just whining helplessly as he let the man tease him with his pleasure.

“Then I’m really gonna make it count.”

Hank climbed onto his knees, resting between the brunet’s thighs as he looked up to him, running his tongue over the android’s hard arousal and spidering a hand up to his chest, retracting  the cover to his thirium core before he let his fingers scratch against it, pumping blue blood faster through his veins with the points of contact.

Connor loved when he used his hands on his core and neck port. In fact, he loved them almost as much as--That.

He felt a shout roll up his body and into the air with the sensation. Hank hit him right in the sweet spot, sliding his finger into his entrance and curling up into the prostate-like sensor with the pad of his trained digit, the spot that always made him twitch and whine when they’d touch it. And the man was still lapping at the lubricant on his shaft, swallowing him down and moaning around it like he never had before, using that “illogical and unusual,” sensitivity against Connor more than all previous times combined.

The android couldn’t help but squeeze his thighs around him, holding Hank in place while still doing his best to be quiet, unable to help it as the hand returned to the top of his core.

“Will you just fuck me already, Lieutenant?!” He cried in exasperation, whimpering as Hank pushed himself back onto his feet and stood a foot away, arms crossed and brow raised high as his frown was low.

“What did I tell you about BDSM and control, Connor?”

His voice was deep and dark, sending a sharp zap down the android’s spine with the tone. It was chilling the air around them, commanding his silence in the way it had for others. Finally, he was experiencing the voice he’d craved the entire time. It made him apprehensive and horny all at once, making it harder for him to focus on the infraction he’d clearly committed.

“You told me I gave you the control…”

“And what did I say about calling me the Lieutenant when it’s just the two of us?”

“That you don’t like it, Daddy.”

He looked up to Hank with a pout on his lips, his brown eyes shimmering as he responded to the questions. His whole body was aching to feel the man again and his skin shivered with that powerful, bellowing tone.

“And do you know I’m supposed to punish you when you break the rules of your Daddy?” Hank added, eyes a little softer as he likely took pity on the brunet. Something Connor hoped they could avoid.

“Yes, Daddy…! I know I’ve been a bad boy… And I know you’re in charge. So please, punish me and put me in my place!”

The response and enthusiasm seemed to shock Hank, his eyes widening before his pupils expanded past the blue, the man taking a step closer and smoothing a hand through his long hair while he spoke again.

“And what kind of punishment do you think you deserve for two times of being naughty?”

He thought long and hard about that. He knew there were ones like waiting to be touched and getting nipple clamps or rings of some sort, but he did not by any means want to have Hank’s hands off of him a second longer, if he could help it. So that left him to one other option, the one he’s planned to wait on asking about but now found himself having to use in a fit of desperation. At least they could give it a try.

“You could spank me, Daddy. I think I need to feel the pain of my actions.”

“Spanking?” Hank asked skeptically, his erection visibly tightening in his pants. “You really want me to spank you?”

Connor could tell it was a test, a way to gauge if this was really just a way for the android to try out another form of pleasur or give Hank control, but the brunet caught on and shook his head, sounding all the more repentant with his words.

“No. I want you to punish me, so I can fix my naughty mistakes, Daddy. Please, just hit me and let me make it up to you.” He tried to turn a bit in order to expose his backside while bound, frowning like a sad puppy though smirking when Hank sighed and pulled the cuffs from the hook, sliding Connor off of the desk.

“Alright. If that’s how you want to make it up to me, I guess I’ll give you the chance,” Hank grumbled, turning the pliable body over with soft hands before resetting the cuff chain in the hook.

The android could tell the man was nervous, once again afraid he was overstepping the boundaries and forcing Connor into something, but he did his best to reassure him, arching his back and sticking his ass out for the man, resting his pert cock on the edge of the desk.

“I’m ready when you are, Daddy.”

With a turn of his head, he caught the edge of Hank’s growing smirk, his hand flying down and making contact with his left cheek. Fuck, he hadn’t expected it to affect him the way it did, but the action made him even hornier than before, the hard hit jostling his interior wires and coaxing them to spark and heat. He groaned and closed his eyes, adjusting the best he could before he felt the next hit, lubricant dripping down his thigh as his system ushered more out in its short-circuiting state.

“God, it’s like hitting a real ass,” Hank panted against his throat compartment, rutting briefly against him before placing another smack, growling as he seemed to be figuring this out. “Why the hell would they give you a real ass?”

“Mm, I don’t know, Daddy. I’m just so sorry for my actions. This is really teaching me a lesson.”

And some lesson it was, Connor felt like he might finish with the flick of that breath on the wires and the snap of Hank’s wrist, unable to feel pain but more than capable of feeling the imprint Hank was leaving behind on his skin. He was almost disappointed when the man stopped at just 45 hits, the android thinking he could make the “mistake” of cumming too early and earning another spanking for how naughty that would’ve been.

“Well, I think you’ve done your time. I’d say it's fair to give you what you’ve been asking for now.”

Connor smiled wide at his stroke of luck, relieved he’d been rational this time. Now his patience could finally be rewarded.

“Oh thank you, Daddy! You’re so generous with me,” He told him with an excited voice, smile coming through with each word from his lips. “Is this how you want me?”

He’d seen and analyzed some porn with this position, colloquially called the “doggy style,” from what he’d gathered, and though they’d never tried it at home, now seemed as good a time as any to give it a shot. After all, the night was quickly becoming his night of sexual exploration.

“Yeah, that’s just right baby. I wanna see your pretty little hole as I fuck into that tight ass of yours.”

Connor nodded and tucked his head down, flexing the strength in his back and clenching his entrance as Hank had previously taught him, proud to earn the sound of a groan mixed with the victorious flick of the zipper going down. It felt like he’d been waiting this whole month, his body humming with need and coils of tension as it was edged and hit through the night, now shaking and burning as it prepared itself for the long awaited entry.

Maybe his sexual receptors and components were created for pleasing suspects undercover, but as Hank lined himself up and pressed past the ring of muscle, Connor was sure he’d been made with the Lieutenant specifically in mind. The man felt perfect inside him, his thick and impressively long length stretching the coated walls and moving over the jutting sensors to the perfect extent. He could practically feel himself melding together with the man, feeling what it was like to breathe as his lover pressed his chest flush against his back, a heart beating against his sensitive exo-skin. Christ, he could believe in an RA9 when he felt as good as this; like he fit together, was truly connected and alive with someone he loved, experiencing both the emotional and physical intimacy playing into the pleasure that slithered through his near malfunctioning, overheating system. He wouldn’t even give a damn if he shut down at the orgasm, glad that he could have all of this with the man that mattered, his Lieutenant and partner, his Hank.

“I fucking love you, Daddy!” He cried out, closing his eyes as he approached the edge, thrusting against the desk and straining the flex cords of his hips with his attempts to get as close to the other as possible.

It wouldn’t be long now until he shut down or orgasmed, almost uncaring as to which it was as he get a deep kiss on his lips, Hank cupped his cheek and pounded into him with a pace as fast as his heart.

“I fucking love you, too,” Hank responded under his breath, kissing him again and pounding harder through Connor’s scream once he gave into the orgasm, spilling inside him when he met his own pleasure moments later.

“And if you want this damn BDSM shit to make you happy, then goddamnit, we’ll do it again.”

Connor smiled and shattered the chain of the cuffs, whipping back around and grinning wider than he was programmed as he wrapped his arms around the other, kissing his cheek and enjoying the lingering sting on and inside his backside. Happy to feel that heartbeat against him once again and the arms coming down to wrap around him. He was excited to go home and cuddle with his lover, just enjoy the contact and feel that gentle hand again, glad that when they’d want to, Hank would be willing to take charge and be the Daddy with him again.

“And will we get to do spanking next time, too??” He teased, grinning up at Hank and patting his back.

“How ‘bout you ask me after you get rid of that video, and I clear your cum off the desk.”

“Sure thing, Daddy!”

“And stop calling me that unless we’re having sex, or else I’ll--”

“Punish me again? We could go another round if you want to.”

“God, you’re a real piece of work, Connor. You keep talking like that and we’ll be back to that vanilla bullshit you were on about.”

Connor only laughed and kissed his cheek, bending down to grab his clothes and get dressed before fixing the video. It seemed there would be a lot more weird, kinky bullshit to come. Perhaps he should be watching porn more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this! If you did, feel free to leave a nice comment (I'm fragile lol) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Now go see the beautiful art on the next page ^_^
> 
> Later Addition: Gosh diddilly dang. Yeah, this is gonna be a series now, too. Oof. I don't know why but I have this burning need to now write how dark, kinky, and cray cray these two are gonna get once they get the swing of things. So, I've decided I'll have to write a companion piece (or more) that isn't highly desired bc I gotta show them actually experiencing BDSM and getting all teeth, tongue, and gear. Man oh man.


	2. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo this tech-stupid weirdo figured out how to share the goods! Here is the amazing art by @moochcomics on Tumblr! Hit this great person up sometime if you can :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the work, let me know! I always enjoy //kind// comments :D 
> 
> Again, you should go give some lovin' to moochcomics bc they got the ball rolling XD
> 
> Later Addition: Gosh diddilly dang. Yeah, this is gonna be a series now, too. Oof. I don't know why but I have this burning need to now write how dark, kinky, and cray cray these two are gonna get once they get the swing of things. So, I've decided I'll have to write a companion piece (or more) that isn't highly desired bc I gotta show them actually experiencing BDSM and getting all teeth, tongue, and gear. Man oh man.


End file.
